Long Lost Twin
by inastorminmybestdress
Summary: Phineas had a twin that got lost years ago, but now a new girl in the town looks awfully like him and the quickly gain a friendship. Who is this girl and does she have something to do with his twin's dissapperance. Adopted from Really Big Hat. Please R&R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I've adopted this story from Really Big Hat, because, unfortunately, she's not continuing her Phineas and Ferb stories because she's moving on to KND stories. I'll post what she wrote, and then continue it for myself.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't even own the idea for this story, let alone Phineas and Ferb. **

* * *

><p>The Flynn household was at the Super Duper Mega Super Store when Linda Flynn was having trouble managing her three kids, Candace Flynn, and the two year-old twins, Alexandra and Phineas Flynn.<p>

"Mommy, I need to use the restroom!" whined Candace who was tugging on her mother's shirt.

"Hold on Candace." Linda replied setting Alexandra and Phineas down on a table for a quick second. "Marcus!" she called to her husband who was watching a football game on the display T.V.'s

"Yea?" he called back.

"Watch Alex and Phineas while take Candace to use the restroom."

"Kay!"

While Linda took Candace to the restroom, Marcus was still watching T.V., not caring that little Alexandra was crawling off the table and in a near by cart. The cart was filled with clothes which broke Alex's fall.

Little Phineas knew something was wrong and started crying. "Shut up ya little brat!" shouted Marcus who continued to watch the game.

More clothes were piled into the cart and carried Alex off. Phineas continued to cry as he watched his sister leave.

As Linda and Candace came back, Alex was far gone. She heard her son crying and quickly rushed to him. Phineas, what's wrong?" she asked, picking him up. Then something hit her. "Where's Alex?" she asked the distracted Marcus.

"Huh? Oh, right there with Phin." He said turning around. "Hey, where'd she go?"

Linda was furious. "I don't know Marcus! I left YOU in charge of her! Man you are so stupid! I don't want to see you again!" Linda yelled, putting Phineas and Candace in the shopping cart and rushed to the check out area.

Marcus fallowed her, trying to convince her not to leave him. "Linda please, I will find her." he said, lying. He didn't give a flying pancake if he found Alex or not. He didn't even want the kids in the first place.

"Marcus, you and I both know you don't care." Linda said checking out all of her things quickly at the self checkout. After she was finished, she rushed out the door and quickly loaded all of her things in the car and put Phineas and Candace in their car seats. Linda got into her seat and locked the doors before Marcus could even reach the car. Linda drove away, leaving Marcus in a trail of dust.

He sighed. "Oh Flynn, why did you have to mess it up again?" he asked, giving himself a face palm and walked back into the store.

When he walked back inside, he saw a little two year-old girl with red hair in a young woman in her late 20s' shopping cart. Could that be…, no it couldn't. Marcus thought and walked back to the T.V.'s.


	2. Chapter 2

Twenty-Seven year-old, Sandra Bone was finishing up her shopping and was at the check-out counter when she stumbled upon something odd. A little red headed two year-old girl was in her cart.

"A baby?" she asked astonished. The cashier lady at first, didn't know what Sandra was looking at until she picked up the baby.

"Is that baby yours, Miss?" asked the cashier.

"No. I don't know how she got there." The cashier smiled.

"Go to the police and say you found a baby, and see what they can do." Sandra nodded as the cashier finished up summing the total amount of the goods she bought.

"That would be $104.29."

"Well Mrs. Bone, we were able to identify the child as Alexandra from her shirt, but we could not find the parents of her." Sandra nodded, noticing the word 'Alexandra' sewed on the tag of her shirt. How strange they wouldn't put a last name, Sandra thought, picking up Alex.

"Thank you, how will I find the parents. I don't live in Danville." The police officer sighed and thought for a moment.

"I'll get it on the news, and if no one claims the baby, you can keep her." Sandra nodded. Okay officer." she said, picking up Alex and walked out.

When the two got home, Sandra walked into the living room, sitting down her purse.

"Maria, Esmeralda, Cecilio, Juan!" she called as two girls with black hair and brown eyes walked down.

"Si Mama?" they both asked. These two girls were Maria and Esmeralda, the twins. Maria had long black curly hair while Esmeralda had shorter brown hair and was lankier then Maria. Maria was a rebel, a black-loving girl and Esmeralda was a bright, fun-loving girl. Both were five years old and were born on June 28th. Next came down was a small six year old boy named Cecilio. Cecilio was the most different out of the kids because he was blind. Cecilio was a small kid with black hair, dark skin, and brown, dull, blind eyes. Juan was the one who came down next; Juan was a kooky, 13 year old kid who liked to go his own way. He looked a lot like Cecilio, only taller, and lankier. The only one who was missing was her youngest daughter, Gaz. Gaz was a one year old, and was taking a nap at the moment. Sandra looked at all of her kids.

"Kids, meet Alex…"

~Ten years later~

"Alright Ferb, let'er rip!" a young eleven year-old Phineas Flynn said as he and his friends were outside, in their atomic swing. Ferb, Phineas' step-brother hit a switch and it began moving in all sorts of directions. When the ride was over, there was a knock on the gate door.

"Come in!" Phineas called as they all got out of their seats. Moments later, a girl, about Isabella's size with long, red spiky hair pulled up into a pony tail, wearing a white T-shirt, a red skirt, and a light blue belt walked in.

"Hi, I'm Alexandra Bone, but you can call me Alex!" she said cheerfully.

"Hi, I'm Phineas Flynn, and this is my stepbrother Ferb, and my friends, Isabella, Baljeet, Buford, and Juliette!" Isabella just stared at the two, stunned.

"Whoa, you two look like you could be twins!" she exclaimed. Isabella was right, Alex and Phineas both had messy, spiky red hair, the same skin tone, the same eye color, everything, except Alex didn't have the same Triangular face shape. Phineas and Alex looked at each other.

"Really? Hmm? Oh, I guess we do!"

"Yea, Dinner Bell, you could be twins!" Buford added.

"So, did you just move here?" Phineas asked. Alex nodded.

"Yea, me and my foster parents and foster brothers and sisters lived in the next town over since I was a baby." Alex said, not even thinking of the possibility that her and Phineas could be related.

"You're adopted?" asked Juliette. Alex nodded.

"Hm, adopted. Ferb, I know what we're going to do today!" Phineas exclaimed. "Alex, do you think your foster mom could let us find your birth parents?" Alex shrugged.

"She might. Let's go ask!" Just then Phineas' older sister, Candace, walked out.

"What are you doing?" she asked, quite loudly. "We're going to help our friend Alex find her birth parents!" Candace narrowed her eyes in curiosity.

"Do I know you before, you look very familiar." Alex shrugged.

"I don't know, maybe you saw me around the mall or something." she guessed.

"No, that's not it. Oh, it'll come to me sooner or later. But in the meantime, don't do anything bustable." Candace yelled and ran inside. "C'mon gang! Let's go!" Phineas yelled as they all ran out of the back yard.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is where RBH left off and I will begin. The next chapter will be up in the next few days. **

**Review if you want, I didn't write this bit anyway. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I wasn't going to post this yet, but I changed my mind. I changed my mind because I wanted to thank all the awesome people who've reviewed/favorited/followed a twoshot I wrote. It was nice yesterday to check my emails every couple of hours and find 6 or 7 emails each time telling me someone had reviewed or favorited or whatever. It made my day so much better. And this morning I woke up to 14 emails from fanfiction, 10 of which concerned my stories.**

**This chapter, although it's not so good, is my way of say thanks.**

**DISCLAIMER: Phineas and Ferb belongs to Dan and Swampy, the OCs and original plot idea belongs to RBH. **

* * *

><p>The gang decided to wait outside whilst Alex went inside to ask her mom about her birth parents.<p>

"It's a personal thing" explained Phineas after Buford questioned why they were still outside. Isabella, meanwhile, was stood a little way off. She was still trying to figure out if this new girl, Alex, was a threat. On one hand, if she turned out to be related to Phineas, then Isabella wouldn't have to worry about him dating her or anything. But on the other hand, Alex might become Phineas' girl best friend, and then she, Isabella, might lose Phineas.

"How long is she gonna be in there?" ranted Buford, who didn't have a very big attention span. Everyone else chose to ignore him. Isabella sat down on the grass. She heard someone else to walk up to her and sit down next to her. Glancing up, she saw it was Ferb.

Meanwhile, inside the house, Alex was searching for her mother. So far, she hadn't found a trace of her mom or any of her siblings. She was about to conclude that they must've gone out when her mother came in through the back door.

"Hey, honey" she smiled at Alex.

"Hi mom, can I ask you about something?" asked Alex, getting straight to the front. Sandra frowned.

"Sure honey, what's up?" she asked, confused.

"I-I wanted to know if you knew about-about my family. My real family" Alex stuttered, trying to get her words out. Sandra was taken aback. Whatever she'd been expecting, it wasn't that.

"Of course I'll tell you, but I don't really know a lot. I found you in the mall when I was doing some shopping. No one knew who you were with, so I took you to the police. They told me that they would try and find your parents, but if they didn't, they said I could take you in. Unfortunately, they couldn't find you family, so I adopted you" explained Sandra, sighing at the memories. Alex stood in silence for a few minutes, processing this information. She'd known from a young age that she was adopted. It was a bit obvious seeing as her siblings all looked alike, with their dark hair and olive skin, and then she had flaming red hair and paler skin. She didn't feel any less part of her family, but often she wondered what her real family were like, and if they were looking for her.

"So, you mean, my name might not even be Alexandra? I could be a whole different person?" she finally asked.

"No, your name is, and always has been, Alexandra. It was sewn inside your t-shirt the day I found you, although there was no last name."

Alex nodded, feeling slightly relieved.

"Was there any particular reason that you wanted to know this?" asked Sandra, wondering why her daughter chose to bring this up then.

"I met some kids that live around the corner, and we got talking. I mentioned I was adopted, and they offered to help me track my birth parents if I wanted to" Alex explained. There was a yell from upstairs.

"Mama, tell Maria to get off the phone!" yelled Esmeralda.

"I'd better go deal with that" laughed Sandra, rolling her eyes, "have a good day, honey."

Alex waved and disappeared back outside. Phineas and the others were scattered across the grass in front of Alex's house. She approached Phineas shaking her head.

"She doesn't know anything" Alex told them, and repeated her mother's explanation.

"If she doesn't know anything, then we're back to square one. Let's head back to my house and figure out what to do next" suggested Phineas.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The next one will be longer, I promise.**

**And here's a list of people I'd like to thank:**

**2 headed dragonlover **

**Drama sapphire **

**musiclover1995**

**Myron Greenleaf **

**NeoPhisabella **

**PftFan99 **

**Unknown Person 989 **

**zuperisabella **

**MKBianca**

**CorieChan**

**Blue sunny summer**

**Memeasd**

**PhineasyFerb-PxI-FxV**

**I have a life it's called PF**

**MargaFA-PORTUGAL**

**vcawarrior15**

** You guys are awesome.**

**Review? **


End file.
